


Shadows of Yharnam X Female Hunter

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear of snakes, death via rough sex, snake play, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: Where will the Hunter's fear of snakes get her when she runs into the infamous ptumerian guards~?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big THREE! My third, and most recent, Bloodborne smut. I was rather proud and weirded out by my ability to make this one work, so feedback on this would be most appreciated. Enjoy~

Snakes. It had to be snakes.

The Hunter bounded down a narrow path, out of the way of the rest of the forbidden woods, and planted her back on the wall of rock. She felt her heart beating out of her chest and slid down the damp rock, heaving for air. When the Hunter had come into the woods, she had expected something like angry deer, bears, or maybe even skunks. No.   
Snakes, thousands of snakes. And in huge bundles? 

The woman sighed and stood up straighter, dusting her coat off from her sprint through the forrest. At least it wasn’t large insects, she absolutely couldn’t take them. Or spiders. No possible way with spiders. 

Where she was looked straightforward enough. She looked to the left and saw it sloped deeper down. ‘It must be the way to Byrgenwyrth’, she thought. The Hunter readied her weapons and jogged down the path. At the end of the narrow rock corridor was an open area, with what looked to be a giant gravestone protruding from the ground on one side. She had come this far, and she wasn’t prepared to die to whatever awaited her here. She was ready.

Without another thought, she steeled herself and ran inside. Just past the threshold is where the fight began, as three cloaked figures were set upon by the rampant hunter. She set her blade ablaze and swung relentlessly between each of the three, judging by their thin appearance, ptumerians. 

After the first initial barrage, the hunter jumped back, huffing and panting, heart pumping out of her chest. The adrenaline from running through a forest full of snakes must’ve kicked in finally, she supposed. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” She yelled at the figures, convened at the opposite end of the arena. 

Just when she had begun to feel her impending victory nearing, the trio of enemies began to cry out in pain. And, to her absolute horror, a crunching sound and splashing of blood erupted from all three, and not just that, but… “Snakes?!?” She exclaimed, sounding scared and exasperated. Oh, she was so not ready for this.

The Hunter turned and bolted towards the exit, completely dismissing the still present fog wall. Halfway there, however, something shot from the ground and wrapped around her legs from below. She looked down and gasped. Several snakes were slinking up her legs quickly, restricting her movement. The more she tried, the tighter they became. And, to the hunter’s dismay, her face grew more red with every little squeeze. ‘Damn my body, and its odd likings!’

She glanced behind her, straining her neck. She was only met with snakes. One of the shadows held her arms with strong, thin hands, keeping them still by her wrists. The snakes from his head began slinking about her face, tongues flicking at her cheeks and neck, scaly skin rough against her smooth skin. 

Normally, she would be crying for all of this to end by now, but… the snake-fearing hunter, strangely enough, found this enjoyable.

The other two let their snakes wander around her rest of her body. The creatures slithered up her body slowly, covering the areas that weren’t getting attention: her chest and pelvic area. She let a moan slip as one slithered between her open legs. The three noticed this and continued, faster this time. 

‘No!’ She mentally screamed. This was suppose to be a bloody fight to the death! Not a reptilian orgy! 

Attempting resilience, the hunter thrashed her head back and forth as much as she could. A tight knot in her stomach tightened and tightened, until it was too much. She let out a cry and came, hard, under her clothes. Having not done that in awhile, she thought she was spent, and let her head fall back onto one shadow’s shoulder. His hand caressed her forehead before forcefully pushing her head back up. She was pulled closer to the ground, forced to her knees. All three were now in front of her, leering down at the kneeling Hunter. 

She heaved a breath, and said. “You’re going to kill me now?” The Hunter guessed. “After all that?” Of course she didn’t want it to be over like that. How was she ever to overcome her fear, in full, without more of their kind of treatment? 

The ptumerian guards seemed to look to each other for advice, then all nodded. To her surprise, their cloaks stirred below their wastes, and appendages that reminisced of the tail of a snake-but bigger- emerged. They stepped closer to her and the things moved closer to her mouth. She knew what they wanted.

Her two free hands worked around the shafts of the left and right shadow, whilst her tongue worked around the middle shadow’s phallus. She inched it into her mouth, sucking the scaly appendage and noting the texture, rough on her tongue. Her mouth went from one’s to another shadow’s dick, until all were covered in her saliva. The snakes below her bit away at her clothes, ripping them from her body. Her breasts were freed from the thin fabric underneath, and bounced free. One snake slunk up her stomach to her chest and wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them enough to make the Hunter moan around the phallus in her mouth. She let up and gasped for air, coughing from being deep throated. They weren’t done with her, far from it, however. 

Suddenly, the hunter found herself fully on the dirt, cheek pressed against the cold ground, ass pushed up in the air. Snakes wrapped around her wrists, binding themselves tightly. “Wha-what are you-ah!” She gasped when a snake pulled down her trousers, smacking her rear once hard before slithering away. She bit her lip, but couldn’t keep her mouth closed for long. A phallus was soon prying its way in between her teeth, past her tongue, and throat fucking her intensely. She gagged, then nearly screamed when the other two slithered into her ass and vagina. 

Her eyes went wide and tears streamed down her red cheeks. Oh, it felt so unbelievably bad, yet excruciatingly hot and wonderful. The scaly appendages moved quick as lightning inside of her, practically beating her womb and intestines. Blood streamed from her holes and pooled below her. Just as her vision began to go white, for a second time, her body felt lighter than usual. 

She was going to die from this intense fucking session. 

With one final thrust, one last hard suck, she came again, and the shadows released a fluid that burned her insides. Venom. This finished the dying process, and she was then transported back to the dream.

 

“Good Hunter, awaken.” The doll’s soft voice entered the hunter’s ears and she opened her eyes, the light stinging them a bit. 

The Hunter was in the doll’s usual spot, her naked body covered with a blanket. She had materialized in the dream as she had been before: stark nude. It was a miracle Gehrman hadn’t seen her in that state. She groaned and lay her head back on the stones. What a night.

"Good Hunter, you were most tired upon returning”, said the doll, “may I ask what ailed you so?”

Not knowing how exactly to word it to the innocent doll, the Hunter muttered one word before slipping back into slumber. “Snakes.”


End file.
